


【吕晏】帘幕无重数

by 722midnight711



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 修殊, 历史同人 - Freeform, 晏欧, 清平乐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/722midnight711/pseuds/722midnight711
Summary: 吕夷简X晏殊，PY交易，R18二人联文
Relationships: 吕晏
Kudos: 1





	【吕晏】帘幕无重数

A：

“有什么事劳动晏中丞亲自前来？”

休沐日，吕夷简接到晏殊的信件，还附带着来访的名刺。他觉得稀奇，直接迎了出去，待二人见礼落座后才拆开书信细看。

晏殊在信中将欧阳修痛骂了一顿——这不过是小把戏，吕夷简一眼就看穿了。不过，晏殊为何要亲自跑到他面前来耍这注定被看穿的把戏？

吕夷简假模假式地叹了一口气：“同叔待夷简不坦诚啊。这欧阳学士品行有失，同叔是座师，可以亲自教导他，为何要来吕某这诋毁他？”

“殊当然会教导欧阳修。只是他的脾性，吕相也知道，教导尚需时日。相公大人大量，如有冒犯之处，看在殊的面子上，还望海涵一二。”

吕夷简站起身俯视着客座上的晏殊，皮笑肉不笑：“同叔高估吕某的大度了。看在你的面子上海涵一二？可不是这么轻飘飘一句话的事。”

“那，如果这样呢，吕兄可愿意？”晏殊也站起身，直接逾越了正常的谈话距离贴近吕夷简身前，双手利落地去解颈侧的扣子。

吕夷简只愣了一下就哑然失笑：“同叔啊，你这是为了你的好学生……从前的范希文也就罢了，欧阳修虽有才却不能成事，也值得你委身人下？”

“吕兄认为值得，殊便觉得值得。” 晏殊微微低头错开吕夷简的眼神。他的袍衫已经解开，全靠手拉着掩着。

吕夷简故意拉了晏殊掩着衣襟的那只手，引他往内室走：“吕某认为欧阳修不值得，也替同叔不值。不过佳人自荐枕席，吕某怎可辜负——老规矩，请吧。”

B：  
不同于晏殊文人雅士的清贵，吕府处处透着豪奢，连偶备小憩之所也是满目绫罗。

吕夷简拿起案上酒壶，自斟自饮，饶有兴致的打量正宽衣解带的人：“你的好学生说吕某‘专夺国权，胁制中外。二十年间坏了天下。’他要是知道一向敬重的老师在我这个‘奸邪’面前是此等情状，也不知...会说出什么话来。”

“欧阳修鄙陋，吕公何必与他计较。”晏殊微微抬起头，身上只余松松挂在肩头的中衣，轻纱薄的过分，衬得若隐若现的肌肤别样风情。

暗骂一声祸水，吕夷简立刻将人拉到了怀中，淡淡的香气，比平日更加细腻的触感，柔软的发也还有些潮湿，“同叔总是让人惊喜。”说完将微凉的手按在了自己的腰带上，在晏殊耳后缓缓吐着气，“有劳。”

又一杯琼浆入口，外袍伴着金带顿地。吕夷简含着一口酒，扣住晏殊脑后，撬开牙关，悉数度了进去。

“清风楼的羊羔酒，嫌脂腻气重了？”

“咳咳咳，”虽入口绵甘，但到底是酒，又饮的太急，从来薄醉的晏殊伏在吕夷简身前，面色立刻红了起来。

吕夷简又斟了一杯递到晏殊唇边，看着人乖乖张口饮下，却仍然接不下所有，小半都洒在了身前，湿了一片。咣当一声，掷了金杯，将晏殊推倒在榻上，寻着酒液吮舔而下，甘美而绵长。耳畔传来若有若无的喘息，催的老木逢春、欲吐新芽。

“吕相可还满意？”晏殊眼角也染了春色，连着颊上绯红，缓缓吐着酒气。

吕夷简从不耽于声色，心中却不得不承认确实对晏殊存了别样的眷恋，以至一而再再而三的“法外开恩”。从前是范仲淹，现在竟还多了个更加无法无天的欧阳修——得寸进尺。今日怎么就答应的这么爽快呢？

“放心。”吕夷简笑着抽掉了晏殊的发簪，勾出一缕青丝来绕在指间把玩，“吕某一向言而有信。倒是同叔当心，我看那欧阳修指不定下次休沐就能让你再来自荐枕席。”

“殊一定好好劝导他。”如水的目光似乎人畜无害。

“那是你的事。”吕夷简剥开最后一层薄纱，带着褶皱的手在不见天日的皮肤上来回摩挲，带起一阵轻微的颤动，“现在，让老夫看看，晏中丞还能如何让人满意。”

晏殊先是垂下眼帘，继而唇边露出志在必得的弧度，微凉的手很快找准了对方躁动的软肋，或抚慰或挑逗，催的那处更加灼热坚挺，“这些年过去了，承蒙吕相不弃。”

邪火从小腹窜至全身，在脑中激荡，有一瞬间几乎冲散了心神，吕夷简攥住晏殊的手腕，中止了这样失控的局面，眼神有些黯地回敬道，“同叔越发娴熟了。”

“吕相觉着不好吗？”吕夷简手心的热度依然暴露着压抑不住的欲念，晏殊笑着反手握了回去，小指在手心一下又一下划过，如微风吹皱一池春水，涟漪荡漾。

“不够。”吕夷简咽了咽口水，却仍把持着没立时将人拆吃入腹——到手的猎物，若是囫囵吞枣，岂非暴殄天物？

“既如此——”晏殊就着吕夷简的手将自己拉了起来，互相望着对方眼底，如出一辙的浅笑，仿佛比谁都坦诚。指尖带着凉意点在滚动的喉头上，玩弄着对方的破绽，带着酒气的唇则更为肆意的挑逗，很快便不出意外的迎来带着恼意的深吻。一人长驱直入倾泻而下，一人欲拒还迎化作百转千回，伴着越来越粗重的喘息，二人唇边落下丝丝缕缕津液，蹭在二人胡须间难解难分。

吕夷简一手揽着着晏殊的腰，一手向晏殊身后摸去，两指被包裹的温暖，进的却并不艰涩，意外的湿润，看来是早备好了。本来也没打算客气，随意搅弄两下便扶着坚挺的阳物按着清瘦的肩头一入到底，口中讥诮道：“晏中丞就是这么来的？”

“嗯...”虽是已经开拓过了，骤然被嵌入时，还是无法全然适应，晏殊紧抿的唇中泄出一声惊叫。这个姿势入得太深，不算陌生的东西实在狰狞的过分，他甚至能数出上面有几道青筋。

看着晏殊紧缩的眉头很快舒展，双臂攀上自己肩头，温软的唇隔着绸衣在自己胸前汲取着热度，极力掩饰着受制于人的劣势，吕夷简笑意更深，用牙尖碾过翻红的耳廓，拉住一只手按在了交合处，一道一道划过，感受着皮肉的张弛，“你在发抖。”

“筹谋天下，位极人臣，吕相竟一刻也停不得算计揣测。”晏殊颇为可惜的叹了一声，有如闲庭信步，惜落花、伤流水。

“自古美人乡便是英雄冢，吕某不得不慎啊。”吕夷简心中冷笑，你可不是来算计我的吗，不过如此才更有趣不是？说完，几根手指在细瘦的腰际使劲拧了一把，又伏在发烫的颈边胡乱啃咬一番，阳物随着两人动作在甬道内毫无章法的四处戳弄，逼出一连串细碎的呻吟来。

无论是与李迪、王曾还是范仲淹相争，他吕夷简都能屹立不倒。同样是在官场泥淖中蹚了数十年的人，与晏殊相比，论政务论圣心，他都毫无疑问的技高一筹。为何一开始当做消遣的事中竟有种被拿捏的懊恼，明明求人的是晏殊。

想到此处，吕夷简扣住晏殊的腰身，骤然发力，一回比一回凶狠地将人撞起，又就着重力扯回胯间楔到最深，一连数十下，总算将人教训的服帖了不少。有些凌乱的发髻蹭在肩头，拥着自己的手将指甲收的极好，几度弓起的腰也渐渐半软的全然落在怀中。

“能否...慢些......”晏殊终于有些耐不住，断断续续地唤着吕夷简。

“如何？”吕夷简挑起晏殊的下颌，抬手抹开了眼角的湿润，在鬓边轻吻着，身下却依然毫不留情地又顶出一记破碎的呻吟来，“同叔想要吕某如何？”

“轻...”

“不对吧，我看你这里还嫌不够呢。”吕夷简扫了一眼交合处，锢在腰间的手一寸一寸抚着脊柱，有些干枯的触感又带起一番颤栗，身下不由自主吮吸的更紧，夹的入侵者一阵舒爽。

晏殊咬着牙，终于只是摇了摇头，自行调整了些角度，将力道引向共沉沦的那一处，挺了挺腰，“比不得吕相。”

床榻上夸赞的话哪怕再离谱，男人们也从不怀疑，何况晏殊的恭维总是恰如其分。吕夷简便也投桃报李，连抵在两人身前冷落了许久的器物也一并抚慰着，将两人先后送上了高潮。浊水顺着半软的阳物从交合处一起滑落，落在锦被上，洇湿了一小团，带着浓重的腥味。

晏殊一手撑在床边，费力地喘息着，染了一层水汽的眼有些意外的打量着同样在喘气的吕夷简，约摸过了半柱香的时间，正要起身，冷不防被吕夷简一把压在了身下。“晏中丞也太小看了老夫，还没完呢。”

“明日还要早朝，吕相不如——”话音未落，便被一手按住后颈、一手掐住腰身牢牢固定回榻上，吕夷简喘息着再度顶上了方才销魂之处。仍在不应期的身体被再次剖开，可怕力度伴着灼热，几乎让人支撑不住。耳畔的声音有些低哑：“同叔还是先担心担心自己吧，老夫若是年轻十岁，晏中丞恐怕明晚都走不出这间屋子。”

方才射进去的浊液随着拍击声被不断挤出，顺着腿根粘成一片，在敏感的皮肤上留下一路微红。吕夷简托起软了几回的腰身，向更深处开拓。那楚宫腰，多半当是男人的腰，不止看着赏心悦目，榻上更是妙不可言。

十四岁被先帝看重、做了今上十余年老师、如今管着御史台中所有鸟嘴的御史中丞，此刻正跪在他的身下，不敢说半个不字。到此时，吕夷简也说不清到底是那独具风情的身体还是征服这素日清雅中自有三分傲骨的人更让人着迷。

晏殊不知自己有没有抓破身下的锦被，连脚趾都承受不住痛楚中过分的快感，蜷曲着胡乱挣扎，老狐狸怕不是吃了什么药。

“纵他欧阳修有弱水三千，怎么就漏了身边这最甘美的一瓢呢？”吕夷简再次在晏殊体内释放了出来，抚弄着自己留下的一串又一串红痕，慨然叹道。

漫长的情事终于将体力消磨殆尽，还伴着未散尽的酒意，晏殊只觉昏昏沉沉的，连身上污浊也无力理会。窗外传来狸猫此起彼伏的凄厉叫声，正是一年春。

漏刻一滴一滴，渐渐催来熟悉的打更声，再过一个时辰，该上朝了。

A：

晏殊躺在里侧，疲惫地半闭着双眼。吕夷简起身到桌案前，一边自斟自饮，一边上下打量着床敷上歇着的人。

“吕相，有没有水？口渴。”晏殊稍稍偏了头问吕夷简。

“这没有水。”吕夷简摇了摇手里的酒壶，“还剩点羊羔酒，你凑合着喝了？”说着，他拿着酒壶坐回床上，却不给人递酒杯。晏殊半坐起来，对着壶嘴仰头便喝，却又呛了一下，撑着床铺咳个不停。

吕夷简见他又呛得脸色发红，短促地叹了一口气：“晏中丞本是清贵文人，何苦如此？”

晏殊堪堪忍住咳意，绯红的双眼半是戏谑地直盯着吕夷简：“吕相怎知，晏某不是仰慕吕相朝堂上的手段魄力，才找了这借口上门呢？”

“哈！”吕夷简半是冷笑，“得了吧，同叔。欧阳修，富弼，年轻不更事，不知你为人；就连范仲淹甚至官家，可能有时也看不透你。可是就算你神童入仕，到底也没有老夫我的道行深。你究竟是仰慕我的手段？还是仰慕范仲淹的文人道义，欧阳修的少年意气啊？”

“吕相高明。”晏殊被说破心思，却在意料之中，“所以还需要吕相成全啊。”

B：

三日后。

“晏中丞”，吕夷简将方才拦下的一分弹劾奏章递给晏殊，上面赫然提着欧阳修的大名，看着晏殊脸上精彩非常的风云变幻，眯着眼伸了个懒腰，悠悠道：“看看你的好学生，弹劾御史中丞晏殊休沐日出入权相宅邸，与吕某过从甚密。吕某若是不递上去，你说他会不会又要去官家面前吵嚷——奸相弄权？”


End file.
